


同志与共犯

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 时间：20世纪70年代地点：北京人物基于2016年中文版特定卡司
Relationships: Nathan Leopold/Richard Loeb
Kudos: 4





	同志与共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 充满私设，具体细节没考据。  
> 请注意预警和分级，有虐杀生物情节。

那棵长了至少有一百年的银杏树就长在李哲卧室的床前，从窗户望出去就能看到。现在正是它最美的时候，满树金黄，在夕照的光芒中更是耀眼，火似的燃烧着。屋里没有开灯，那门那墙那书架那桌子那衣架上挂着的军装，还有坐在他床尾男孩子的脸，都模糊在强烈的光线中。李哲靠在床头，捧着一本书，映着天光静静地读着，直到窗外远远地传来一声尖叫，惊起一群乌鸦扑棱棱地飞起，继而是一片混乱的人声。他从书里抬起头，仔细地听着。少儿的哭号、成年人的谩骂、母亲的安慰如海潮涌来，离他的窗户近了又远去，几分钟后，回归寂静。李哲脸上露出满足的笑意，长吁一口气，舒展开四肢，放松地靠在了床头。他对面长久一言不发的人，好像才终于听见窗外乌鸦的声声哑鸣，浑身紧绷，雕像般僵硬地凝固着。  
“是你非要来我家的。”李哲把书拍在床上，“这都快一天了，你一句话都没有，哑巴啦？”  
然而他只收到了一个阴郁的眼神，一闪而过，却和燥热的夕照一样让李哲烦躁。他拽开自己衬衫领口的扣子，坐了起来：“倪家森，你丫真够怂的。”  
那个叫倪家森的男孩子仍旧默不作声，甚至看都不再看他，李哲不得已稍稍提高了调门儿：  
“刚才你在老干部面前慌成那样，我差点儿就兜不住了你知不知道！你他妈倒是说句话啊！”压着火气等了一会儿，见眼前人还是充耳不闻的样子，他翻了个白眼，“成成成，要不你还是赶紧出去吧，就你这个成分，以后也少来我这儿！咱俩彻底划清界限！”  
“……是你非要杀了它的…！”倪家森终于开口，喊出一句又避开他的视线，“…之…之前说好的，偷走扔了就可以了。”  
李哲一愣，笑出声。  
“和着你怕的就是这个？那不过是小兔崽子从街上捡回来的一条畜牲，有什么要紧？而且你给我记住了，不是'我'。这件事儿，和之前的每一件，都是咱们两个一起干的，谁也脱不了干系，你休想把责任推给我！”  
他昂起头用食指点住面前的人，倪家森只是睁大了眼睛，欲言又止，眼神还是一点点松动，终如一片干枯的秋叶坠落。这样顺从的神情使李哲刚才一时被激起怒气慢慢消散，眉头舒展开来，嘴角扬起，在床上孩子似的颠了两下，捏了捏对面人的脸。  
“森，高兴点儿。我们还是成功了啊，不会有人知道的。你看看他们刚才那副样子，打赌老干部当年看着别人被挂牌游街打成血瓢子的时候可没想过自己有天会这德行。你想想，我们只需要——”李哲比划了一刀，“——那小子养的畜牲，就可以让这帮家伙为此鬼哭狼嚎，你不觉得这很爽吗？这可比我们之前玩儿过的、比他们玩儿的都有意思多了，不是吗？”  
“但是他们发现尸体——”  
“就得让他们发现，不然多没劲！至于谁干的，他们根本顾不上，顶多陪小兔崽子哭两天完事儿！诶，你还别说，老干部对小兔崽子还真是够可以的啊，不愧是从小看着长起来的，跟我这种压根儿没见过几面的就是不一样。”  
“你也是他的儿子。如果不是有任务，他当年也不会想离开你的。”  
“有他不能离开的东西吗？”李哲嗤笑，瞅着天花板抖了抖脚，“他要是担心我，也就是担心我身边老缠着一个也不知道能不能改造好的黑五类的子弟，哪天犯了错误，败坏他的名声。”  
这句话让倪家森整个人震了一下，可是李哲毫不在意，他只是坐得更近了一些，全然不顾对方抗拒地别过身，搂住他肩膀：“可惜你早上洗澡太磨叽，没看见我刚到家的时候，小兔崽子抱着我，是在那儿一通嚎丧啊………”  
李哲兴奋的声音就在耳畔，讲述着他是如何用悲伤的神情完美蒙骗了自己的亲生弟弟。遗憾的是，每一次他的朋友沉浸在欺骗的快意中时，倪家森想的都是完全不同的事。李哲离他很近，头发上还留着一股淡淡的肥皂味儿，搅得他肚子里直翻腾。这次他们在天亮之前就烧掉了被弄脏的外衣、又去深秋时节很少有人的公共浴室清洗掉身上的血迹。他还在因为刚才的一切恍然失神，李哲却认认真真地打了两遍肥皂，突然凑近来让他闻自己身上还有没有血腥味儿。他强压着面前毫无遮掩的精壮身体引起的一阵阵心慌小声问他是否害怕，李哲走开了也没回答，只有哗哗的水声响了半天，好像他们从来都没有如此专注、郑重地冲过澡似的。直到“吱扭”一声，李哲先关死了自己头顶的龙头。  
“走了啊。”  
扔下这么一句话，他便踩起拖鞋，踢踢跶跶，头也不回地把倪家森一个人丢在了空荡荡的浴室中。  
  
此刻，李哲深深陶醉在他计划的出奇成功之中，依旧对他那位沉默的朋友内心深处的动荡视而不见。  
“多他妈刺激，和一个资本家的儿子杀人！要是让老干部知道，准得吓出心脏病！”  
“不是杀人！”  
“对对对，不是杀人，我口误。”李哲笑着挑起倪家森的下巴。这动作引得他好友的睫毛在夕阳里惊茫地翕动了几下，李哲仿佛第一次注意到，好奇地定睛，蹙起眉头：“还别说，你这大双眼皮儿，放在姑娘家脸上都好看——”  
“别打岔！”倪家森的脸霎时发烫，握住他的手按在膝上，“答应我，咱们以后别再干这种事儿了行吗？不管是什么，猫也好狗也好耗子也罢……”  
李哲的头摇成拨浪鼓：“唔，其实我起初也没觉得这有什么劲，但现在我觉得还真挺有意思，要不咱们再来一次——”  
“你清醒点儿！”  
“我乐意！”他陡然提高声音，像掐住那只猫似的掐住了他，指尖碰到倪家森后颈的一瞬间惹得他打了个寒战。  
“我乐意，这就够了。”李哲加重了手上的力道，笑起来，皮肤像冰一样冷，“看你这样儿，好像你就没动手似的……其实你也挺喜欢吧？”  
  
他的确动手了。他记得每个瞬间。李哲用自己沾满血的手死死攥住他的，眼中的兴奋像站在军舰甲板上看着扬起的风帆在海浪间飞驰。“这是你第一次吧？我可以教你……”他贴近着，呼吸在他耳畔一凉一热，指尖的刀片和他的双眼一样闪着光。倪家森攥着冰冷的刀片浑身发抖，但绝不是因为他将要手刃一只活物。“来吧，森，快来！”他唯一的朋友而热切地唤着他，一次又一次，直到他终于沉默着手起刀落。血迸脏眼镜片的瞬间李哲直接骂出一句“操”，却是以他从未听到过的赞许的声调。霎时，他再也无法在意自己做的是什么、会带来怎样可怕的后果，只有他素来骄傲的伙伴声音中惊叹的颤抖令他血脉偾张。他要他，他要他继续，他要他眼里只有他一个人，他们一起，只有他们两个…同样的血溅在他们的脸上、身上，没有光的角落里，那刀片最终又回到了李哲手里，他的挚友带着血腥气注视着他，像婴儿望着朝阳般满怀欣喜、毫不设防，他感到自己的整个生命都被他纯洁的目光所照耀。  
当下，李哲的面庞竟又有点儿当时的样子，那张瘦削的脸逆着光，但倪家森从未看他看得如此透彻。他确信李哲也看到他的眼睛，在自己的阴影里燃烧着。  
“我是动手了……”他仅仅是望着他，便因为一种没来由的激动而呼吸困难，“但你很清楚我为什么干这些破事儿。”  
他的话尚未引起怎样的震动，目光里的坚定和固执已令李哲心惊。这个一向胆怯、总是躲避着人群的男孩子从未这样注视过谁，但此时，那双梅花鹿似的眼睛竟这样死死盯着他。这种眼神李哲只在穷途末路的反革命分子脸上见到过，那时他们往往剃着阴阳头满脸是血在火堆旁歇斯底里地嘶吼；可是此刻倪家森的脸那么干净，神色那样坦然，视线毫无杂念地锁住他，专注地从他的眼睛一路下滑，落在了他的嘴唇。停住。  
  
与其说那是个吻，不如说是一次攻击，倪家森对自己遭到反抗早有预感。  
“操，你他妈的是不是疯了？！”  
李哲居然会这样，倪家森竟开始觉得他有点儿可爱，因为他甚至没移开揽在自己颈后的手，哪怕他刚刚几乎给了自己一记耳光，并且斥骂。  
疯了？大概吧。他不回答，再次揽住对面人的脖颈。其实他远没有李哲有经验，或者说他从没有过经验。但他和他同样聪明——不，他比他聪明得多。他的朋友像是想挣脱，或只是不想被控制，但倪家森已经先扯开了他松垮垮的皮带，动作惊人地利落、准确，就像早已排演过无数次，实际上他们从来都没这么干过。倪家森不知道李哲潜意识里有没有和他一样想，不过没用多久那位根正苗红的人尖子便完全无法趾高气昂，只挣巴了两下便从他们唇间溢出一声声说不清是什么但明显示弱的呜咽，把冰凉的手指无助地埋在他发间，用自己的舌头缠住他的。倪家森感觉他在自己手掌里越来越热，像待宰的动物一样被捏住了命脉，除却颤栗，丝毫动弹不得，一种不适时却无比强烈的、混杂着得意的兴奋与满足胀满了倪家森的心。  
他是最了解他的人，无论在哪儿。

“你……你丫早就想这么干了是不是！”终于分开之后李哲像脱水的鱼似的喘息着，用手背抹掉嘴边不知道是谁的口水，又低低地骂了一句，但没有做出任何抗拒的动作。倪家森的嘴角勾了勾像是在笑，因为他想做的还远不止这些。  
李哲看到倪家森跪在他身前的时候大概是真的慌了，直接捧起他的脸强迫他抬头：“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
“我以为你会喜欢。”他没想到还会被阻止。  
“他妈的……”  
“你不喜欢？”倪家森声音和缓，眉眼出奇地温和，没有停止的意思，李哲因为他的抚摸而颤抖，捧在他脸颊的手指几乎抠了进去，角力一般再次阻止他贴向自己胯下。  
“你他妈听见我说什么了没有！”  
倪家森停了下来。他仰望着他，就像过去的这许多年一样。李哲无疑是恼怒的，只是头一次看起来恼怒又脆弱，眼里有些难见的恍惚，却还是近乎气急败坏地、推搡着放开了手。这个动作轰然击碎了倪家森方才心头的那点儿“胜利”的“喜悦”，他该知道李哲没那么容易让他为所欲为，但那双总是跋扈飞扬的眼里的几分不一样的东西还是被倪家森捕捉到了。他垂下脸，那今天早上还不敢直视的罪恶之源，此刻真实又天真地在他面前，这瞬间令他感到不可思议又心醉神迷，几乎挪不开眼。  
“求你了。”他情不自禁地低声道，他知道李哲喜欢这样的语气，但也确实是发自内心，以至于他的声音都有点儿发抖了，“……求你。”李哲没有答话，他便全当是默许，再一次猖狂地凑近。他心跳得厉害，比放火撬锁偷东西拿着刀片时还要厉害，那股子不是很招人喜欢的淡淡的腥味像血似的勾着他，就算他可能会被一脚踹开也停不下来。然而他的嘴唇碰上去的瞬间，坐着的少年终于叹息着把手掌贴在了他的后脑勺上。他无法自控地全然跪伏，深知再也回不了头。  
“这是你第一次吧？”李哲倒吸了一口冷气，“……用不用我教你？”  
倪家森知道自己的动作暴露出笨拙，但他已经顾不上讲话，这件事比他想得要精细和困难，但他知道他最终会像今天早上操控刀片一样完成得很好。他在窒息的感觉里通过他接收到的每一点微小的反应努力控制着自己，同时也享受着这种牵拉着对方的神经的感觉。他的确是很聪明的，所以很快这个过程就开始变得非常放肆、愈加痛苦，也毫无疑问地更有满足感。李哲不再有任何犹豫，几乎是抓着他的脑袋往自己腰腹间一下又一下地撞过去，顶得他喘不过气又想吐，可他不想放开也不想停止。他仿佛正在被一把刀刺穿，但那把刀实际上攥在他自己手里，因此每次流血都令他幸福。  
“看着我。”恍惚间，他听见一声命令，“看着我！”  
他不知道怎么正常地抬头，只能尽力睁开已经被刺激得满是泪水的双眼。他的视线模糊一片，但他能感受到他的注视，在他仰头的时候那突然加重在他脑后的力度和他从未听过的动物似的低咽，都显示出他朋友的沉溺，直到李哲的手死死地抵在他肩上不让他继续。  
“过来！”他揪着他的领子把他拽起来，拖到自己身上，“他们快回来了，咱们得快点儿。”  
倪家森非常不喜欢这个表达，好像他们在偷情。但他此时并不想惹他生气，于是强压着不满沉默着顺从。李哲比他想得着急得多，在他想去够桌上的水漱口时粗暴地把那个印着五角星的搪瓷杯一把打翻在地，直接用自己的嘴堵住了他的，因此这个吻比刚才的多了一股诚实地讲着实令人不快的味道，不过李哲看起来毫不在意。不知为什么，他急切地乱扯他裤带的动作真像个失足落水的人在拼命试图抓住什么，透着一股难言的绝望，竟让倪家森莫名鼻子一酸。但很快，这种突如其来的感伤就消逝在热烈的抚慰里，连他脑后剃得平平的发茬儿扎人的手感都使人意乱神迷。李哲技巧很好，只是看得出来不太耐心。倪家森从没指望这个大大咧咧的家伙能怎样有奉献精神，他做得已经够多了，于是抢回了主动权。李哲几次想起身，都被再一次按着后颈压回去，他大概还没琢磨透这其中多少带着点儿对他刚才那句催促的“惩罚”，但他显然对对方所做的一切都感到受用，这种对抗本身也越来越像是一种彼此刺激的游戏，他们如杀戮般沉溺其中、意乱神迷。  
太阳几乎全都落下去了，屋里变得昏暗、泛起一阵凉气。院儿里又开始广播，以每天相同的频率和语气，重复着时政要闻、最高指示、革命精神……亢奋无情的女声撕破长空，在他们头脑里化成一片混沌。他们掌心滚烫，十指紧扣着按在床头那本书上。倪家森知道，那红书皮下包着的，其实抄家前夜他们一起从他家里偷出来的大毒草，只是那个尼采再毒也不会比他们现在干的事儿更疯狂。倪家森也知道，如果此时有人来了，无论是李哲的父母、兄弟或者只是一个警卫员，都会要了他们的命，但他不在乎。他终于俯视他，这个能穿着崭新的军装、举着红旗站在队伍头一个的人人攀附的天之骄子，此时在他怀里沉沦到地狱。他俯身试图更近，又怕太过生硬的动作会让他受伤，所以几次停下来，但李哲只是一个劲儿地催。他没想到他在这时候也还是那么毛毛躁躁，却终究没法拒绝。他一下又一下地顶开那些伤口，看着他在与疼痛同等的快感里抽搐、把脸埋进枕头，不清不楚地呻吟，他们从来没有这样紧密，混透了彼此的汗水和鲜血。倪家森突然开始盼着有人就在这一刻砸开门，看见他们、揭发他们，将他们一起钉死在耻辱柱上。有一刻，他甚至像当时挥舞着刀片一样头脑一片空白，指头歇斯底里地按在李哲素来刻薄的唇边，留下一道稀释着精液的血痕，如同最终审判书上沉重的画押。  
  
此后几天，他那个喜欢得瑟自己闪亮亮的自行车的朋友都无法再整天摇着车铃铛骑着车满院子乱飞。其他人将他突然的收敛和持重的言行当作他在为自家小弟横死的宠物默哀，连他的父亲都因此对他宽和了几分，只有倪家森知道这是为什么。深秋的大风冷飕飕地吹透了他单薄的衣服，他们在墙角躲避着让人睁不开眼的冷空气。倪家森终于有机会因为那天伤到他而道歉，李哲却直接把自己戴的军帽扣在了他脑袋上，昂起下颌。  
“的确都是你干的，倪家森同志。”  
倪家森因这声“同志”诧异地睁大了眼睛，冷风的刺激又让他迅速流出眼泪。李哲冷笑，用手指草草抹掉他脸上的泪水，把他攥在自己衣领上的手拨拉开，扯下自己的围巾，胡乱地给他裹上。  
倪家森仿佛过了很久才反应过来，怀着难言的讶异与崇敬，小心地摸了摸帽子中央那枚擦得锃亮的徽章。那天，他用相同的指尖，在他朋友的嘴唇上印下了一道鲜血。  
“还赖在这儿干吗，等着我揭发你呢？”  
这样的问话只让倪家森不置可否地笑了笑，没有反驳也没有应允。李哲一脸得意，又凑过去长辈一般地扶正了他的帽子，居高临下地望着他。这一次，倪家森平静地迎上了他的目光。  
  
他从未如此确信，这件事，和之前的每一件，都是他们两个一起干的。  
谁也脱不了干系。

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前写的一篇文，当时为了个别平台的分级进行了内容修剪。近日由于一些事件，决定还原最初的想法，进行修改重发保存。  
> 感恩AO3.


End file.
